


Wordless Apologies

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [32]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Wordless Apologies

**Wordless Apologies**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@comcast.net)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 32

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Thursday, August 31, 2000_    
  
  
  


The sun was high in the sky and strong. Xander could feel it melting his bones as he lay ass-up in the sand. Eyes closed behind his sunglasses, he relaxed with his arms folded under his head, his chin propped on his fist. The waves lapping the shore provided gentle background music to his lazy afternoon.   
  


"Hey."   
  


"Hey," Xander returned the greeting. Lack of fear made any surprise at suddenly hearing a voice physically unreactionary. Besides which, he'd known Spike would show up sometime. Spike was loyal to a fault. It was one of the few things Xander admired about him. "Cooler's moored in the water."   
  


"Right." Xander heard Spike's belongings thump in the sand, then the rasp of clothing being removed.   
  


A few minutes later, Xander felt Spike settle in the sand beside him. "Sunscreen?" Spike requested.   
  


Blindly, Xander plucked the two sunscreens from beneath the sand by his elbow and passed them to Spike. "Here."   
  


"Ta," Spike said. He greased himself up, then lay back in the soft sand. The sun was high in the sky, and strong, and Spike could feel his bones melting as he relaxed beside Xander, listening to the gentle sound of the waves lapping upon the beach. No apologies had been spoken, but they were heard loud and clear anyway.   
  


Everything was back to normal.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
